É uma promessa
by Jeni.G
Summary: A Seireitei está em caos e apenas uma pessoa é capaz de levar a ordem de volta à ela. Ainda assim, Kurosaki Ichigo não tem certeza de que a pessoa que ele mais se importa vá sobreviver. Então eles fazem uma promessa.


Disclaimer: Essa fic não me pertence, ela foi traduzida de uma fic em inglês originalmente escrita por Tituba3. Bleach não me pertence.

-!!-

O caos havia sido apocalíptico.

A Seiretei estava destruída após a Guerra de Inverno. Completamente destruída. Esquadrões lutavam uns contra os outros. Ordens simples do General Yamamoto eram transformadas em grandes batalhas por controle. Os alojamentos de cada Esquadrão viraram territórios. Territórios viraram lugares de ódio e amarguramento. As amizades construídas entre Capitães e Tenentes se dissolviam à menor provocação. Irmãos sacavam suas armas uns contra os outros e irmãs afiavam suas lâminas em silêncio enquanto suas línguas cuspiam fogo em todas as direções.

A causa deveria ter sido a combinação de tudo: o medo, a confusão, o trauma e o tumulto da traição de Aizen, seus ataques e sua tentativa de remover o Rei da Soul Society tinham finalmente explodido.

Começou com uma simples missão. Três esquadrões foram mandados ao Rukongai para destruir alguns Menos. Ao chegar lá, eles destruíram os Menos e depois se viraram um contra o outro. O resultado foi sanguináreo e insano. Dos sessenta que foram convocados à missão, doze retornaram. Eles entraram em seus alojamentos com aparência selvagem e ensangüentada, contando versões exageradas de como haviam sido atacados por aquele esquadrão ou por esse tenent. Seus companheiros escutavam com ouvidos famintos e crescente senso de provocação. A razão foi jogada de lado e os ataques foram

O resultado foi sangrento.

Em apenas um ano, metade da Seireitei foi exterminada. As principais missões eram completamente ignoradas enquanto esquadrões atacavam aos outros implacavelmente. Cada um levado a acreditar que estavam fazendo isso para manter a paz, mas cada vez mais sangue estava sendo derramado. Reuniões de subordinados eram mantidas em segredo, com o objetivo de assassinar seus líderes. Mais tarde esses mesmos subordinados eram mortos pelos homens abaixo deles.

A carnificina continuava até que apenas os Shinigamis de posições mais baixas sobraram. Os poucos capitães e tenentes que conseguiram escapar da condição de paranóia se escondiam no subterrâneo, à espera de uma chance de retornar sem serem postos em perigo imediato.

O Distrito de Rukon fora incendiado. Almas inocentes eram levadas pelas chamas enquanto seus protetores lutavam com todas as suas forças por qualquer centímetro de poder que pudessem alcançar. Homens com almas apodrecidas, assassinos e estupradores vagavam nas ruas e controlavam aqueles que eram fracos demais para revidar.

Famílias foram destruídas, vidas foram arruinadas, a inocência estava perdida e no fim o poder havia sido deixado nas mãos de uma única pessoa...

Restaram apenas alguns seres poderosos na Soul Society. Juntos, eles mantinham um conselho secreto e debateram em quem colocar no controle total da Seireitei. Algo devia ser feito. Por horas eles falaram sobre quem seria selecionado. Alguem com consciência simples, alguém que via apenas preto e branco, bom e mal, certo e errado. Alguem poderoso. Alguem que não conhecia as tradicionalmente catastróficas leis da Soul Society. Alguem compassivo. Alguem que poderia lutar por sua posição se preciso. Alguem que não tivesse ligação alguma com as manchas da Seireitei e ainda ssim comandasse com o mesmo respeito de qualquer capitão.

No fim só havia uma opção.

Eles vieram ao mundo real e encontraram-no estudando em seu segundo ano de faculdade. Ele queria se tornar um médico como seu pai. Eles chegaram a ele desesperados. _Salve-nos,_ eles disseram, _precisamos de você._

Eles mal podiam acreditar que ele não sabia da situação. O encararam desacreditados enquanto sua sobrancelha se abaixava mais e mais e seus olhos se tornavam furiosos. Ele não disse nada durante muito tempo.

Então eles notaram _ela_, apenas a alguns centimetros de distancia deles mesmos.

− Foi por isso que Byakuya mandou você ficar? – ele exigiu, sua voz rouca e tensa.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça uma vez antes de desviar o olhar em tristeza e vergonha.

Ele olhou de volta a eles e assentiu.

Assim, Kurosaki Ichigo se tornou o Líder da Soul Society.

-!!-

− Droga – Ichigo murmurou, sentindo os ossos de suas costas estalando de cansaço. Ele se esticou e inspirou quando ouviu o barulho vindo de sua espinha. Balançando a cabeça ele soltou a caneta que segurava e a jogou na mesa. Por um momento ele a encarou até chamar um mensageiro.

− Sim, Kurosaki Sou-taichou – disse ela curvando-se respeitosamente mas não levantando sua cabeça.

− Mande isso ao territorio oeste da Seireitei – disse ele severamente – Diga ao líder que eles só podem receber as provisões necessárias quando concordarem com a tregua, abaixarem a cabeça e voltarem a seus respectivos Esquadrões.

−Sim, Kurosaki Sou-taichou! – sem nem levanter a cabeça, ela aceitou os documentos e se retirou.

Apenas alguns segundos haviam passado quando outro servente apareceu. Ichigo gemeu e pressionou uma mão ao rosto. – Sim? – ele murmurou.

− Senhor – disse o homem claramente – O Décimo Primeiro Esquadrão conseguiu reunir os desertores do 31º, 32º, 33º e 34º distritos do Rukongai.

Ichigo se virou na direção dele e franziu o cenho suavemente – Já? – pausando para levantar uma sobrancelha ele encolheu os ombros. – Interessante, achei que eles dariam mais trabalho. Bom, diga a Kenpachi para mante-los nas celas até eu ter tempo pra lidar com eles – ele sacudiu a cabeça e passou uma mão pelos cabelos laranjas. Eles estavam mais compridos do que ele gostava mas ultimamente ele não tinha tido tempo de corta-los.

– Eu vou tirar o resto da tarde de folga – disse ele e o servente na sua frente piscou em temor.

− _Senhor?_

− Eu vou pra casa – repetiu Ichigo, seu tom mais seguro do que antes – Diga a Hitsugaya que ele está encarregado enquanto eu estou fora.

O homem em sua frente piscou seus olhos tristes mais duas vezes antes de entender realmente, se preparando para sair dali usando seu shunpo.

− Espere – disse Ichigo e ele obedeceu imediatamente – Chame Kuchiki Rukia também.

Se o homem estava chocado antes, agora parecia que ele havia sido atingido por um raio direto na testa.

– S-Senhor?

− Você me ouviu – Ichigo disse perdendo a paciencia – Vá!

E o homem sumiu.

Ichigo se jogou em sua cadeira e sentiu seus ossos ranger. Droga, ele estava com apenas vinte e oito anos de idade e aqui estava, praticamente um ditador pra Soul Society inteira. Ele franziu a sobrancelha pois tinha escolhido mal as palavras. Ele não era um ditador... era mais um guardião da paz.

Desde que ele havia chegado com o objetivo de trazer a paz à Soul Society ele tinha trabalhado sem parar. No começo eram as coisas que ele já era acostumado a fazer: destruir monstros que ameaçavam destruir vidas inocentes.

Agora era a vez dos humanos. Ele tinha que destruí-los completamente. Ele nunca tinha matado um ser humano antes. Hollows, sim mas, pessoas... nunca. Mas era seu dever. Caso contrário, a vida de pessoas inocentes estaria em risco.

Quando ele assumiu o poder ele havia escolhido algumas pessoas que ele sabia que podia confiar. Aqueles que estavam vivos pelo menos. Seus amigos do Décimo Primeiro Esquadrão eram sua força principal; eles surravam os brutos que matavam sem nenhuma razão qualquer. Aqueles do Quarto Esquadrão curavam quantos fossem possível, Shinigamis e almas normais também. Os capitães que haviam sobrado, sem contar os que estavam refugiados, eram apenas três, Kenpachi, Unohana e Hitsugaya. E eles eram seus conselheiros e o ajudavam a aprender os costumes e regras da Seireitei.

Lentamente, tudo voltava ao normal. O numero de pessoas mortas reduzia em milhares a cada dia, incêndios acabavam, e aqueles que começavam outras rebeliões eram mortos.

Publicamente.

A única pessoa que ele mal havia visto nesses últimos dias, era a que ele mais sentia falta. Sua melhor amiga, sua comapanheira, sua nakama e... e... sua vida.

No começo Rukia havia ficado com ele, ele tinha implorado que ela ficasse. Ele tinha dito a ela que ele não queria que ela se machucasse, que ele a amava e que ele faria qualquer coisa para mante-la a salvo. Ela havia se assustado com a confissão repentina, então perguntou-lhe se era verdade. Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça e a beijou. Quando ele a soltou ela o encarou silenciosamente antes de o puxar em direção sua cama.

Naquela noite, mesmo com todo o caos ao redor deles, eles haviam encontrado uma pequena fatia do paraíso dentro do verdadeiro inferno.

Então, quando o número de lutadores diminuiu a quase nada, ela desobedeceu suas ordens e entrou no time de Kenpachi e agora ajudava a manter a lei na desenfreada Seireitei.

Mas não passava um dia que Ichigo não desejasse que ela estivesse ao seu lado em seu trabalho e em sua cama, não passava uma hora em que ele não estava preocupado e não passava um minuto que ele não pensava em encontra-la e abraça-la tão forte quanto pudesse.

− Você me chamou?

Ele não tinha ouvido ela entrar. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele engoliu com dificuldade.

– Rukia – ele suspirou.

Ela saiu das sombras e Ichigo jurava que nunca havia visto algo tão lindo. Seu corpo estava mais magro, sua pele estava mais pálida e sua pose era de exaustão. Mas seus olhos... eram tão marcantes e violetas quanto ele havia sonhado.

−Oi – disse ele levantando de sua cadeira e andando até ela. Sem dizer outra palavra ele a puxou aos seus braços e descansou sua bochecha contra o topo da cabeça dela. Ela enrijeceu-se levemente mas lentamente relaxou e pôs suas mãos ao redor da cintura dele. Suas unhas se enterraram no shihakushou dele e ela suspirou pressionando o rosto em seu peito.

− Você está bem? – ele perguntou baixinho. Ela assentiu e ele sorriu. O primeiro sorriso em quase um ano.

Sem dizer outra palavra ele usou shunpo para leva-la ao seu quarto; era um quarto grande que poderia comportar duas casas inteiras. Ele se virou e trancou a porta atrás dele e inspirou. Ele tinha que ser cuidadoso. Ele não sabia quem estaria vigiando. Se alguem o visse com Rukia poderia instigar a novas rixas.

Hitsugaya Toushiro tinha ditto a ele que no começo seus inimigos poderiam toma-la como refém e usa-la como isca, eles poderiam usar sua relação com ela, já que ela era um dos únicos membros de uma família nobre, e começar a dizer que ele estava apenas atrás de um título e dinheiro, ou poderiam mata-la.

Tudo isso poderia acontecer a ela apenas por ela ama-lo e por ele a amar.

— Quando foi a última vez que você dormiu? – ele perguntou, afundando gentilmente na cama.

Ela se virou em direção a ele e entralaçou suas mãos nas dele. Ela começou a traçar seus dedos ao redor dos calos nas mãos dele.

— Quando foi a última vez que _você_ dormiu? - Sorrindo fracamente ela piscou olhando pra ele.

Ele suspirou levando a mão dela até sua boca. Ele a beijou gentilmento e balançou a cabeça. — Há alguns dias.

— Você é louco – ele sussurrou, se aproximando dele, a cabeça dela entre o pescoço e ombro dele.

— Já me disseram isso – ele descançou sua cabeça no topo da dela e sentiu a respiração acalmar. Ele se sentia em paz quando ela estava perto. Ele sorriu por dentro e lembrou de quando apenas a presença dela, o levava a discussões, gritarias, sempre acabando em grandes machucados. Isso acontecia quando ele ainda era muito estúpido. Ele não havia percebido que estava total e completamente apaixonado por ela.

— Onde você estava – ele perguntou, deitando de volta na cama e levando Rukia com ele – quando eu mandei te chamarem? – ele disse bocejando ao terminar a frase e sorrindo tolamente.

— Revisando planos de estratégia – ela sussurou se posicionando de um jeito que estava deitada encarando ele, seu corpo proximo ao dele e seus olhos fechando algumas vezes ate que ela bocejou como ele – eu estava sozinha.

Ele esticou seus braços e a puxou mais perto de si. — Bom – o tórax dela se modelava ao dele e ele sorriu gentilmente no cabelo dela. Ele usou uma das mãos para acariciar a parte de trás da cabeça dela, passando seus dedos através do cabelo macio que ela tinha. — Temos que ser cuidadosos.

— Eu sei – a testa dela estava contra o seu pescoço e as mãos dela agarravam a roupa de Shinigami dele.

Ele esfregou as costas dela com sua mão livre e sentiu que todas as suas preocupações por ela eram sem nexo. Ele a segurava em seus braços. Ela estava viva e inteira. Ela ainda era sua Rukia. Ela estava lá.

— Eu amo você – ele sussurou, beijando o topo da cabeça dela gentilmente.

— Eu sei – ela murmurou quase dormindo.

No silêncio do quarto, Ichigo afinou seus ouvidos para que ele conseguisse ouvir a batida de seu próprio coração. Ele sentiu a reiatsu dela pulsando ao lado da dele e sorriu gentilmente quando ele se grudou a ela mais ainda. Era como se a pressão espiritual dela bombeasse uma quantidade infinitesimal a cada batida do coração dela. Ele escutou por mais um minuto antes de perceber que sua reiatsu fazia o mesmo. A batida do seu coração e o dela os acalmavam mutuamente e flutuava junto deles.

Levou um momento pra ele perceber que seus corações batiam ao mesmo tempo.

— Quando isso tudo acabar – ele disse numa voz forte mas pequena – eu vou me casar com você.

– Eu gostaria disso - ela inspirou profundamente e se aconchegou no torax dele.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e respirou fundo quando a viu deitada serenamente em seus braços. A respiração dela era tão leve. Exceto pelo pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, era como se ela estivesse... morta. Ele engasgou levemente quando percebeu que esse era um pensamento com muitas chances de se tornar realidade.

Seus braços a apertaram mais e seu coração bateu um pouco mais rápido.

— Fique... fique viva, ta bem? Fique viva até que isso tudo acabe, Rukia.

Quando ela não respondeu ele a sacudiu mais urgentemente do que pretendido. Ela gemeu gentilmente e seus olhos piscaram desfocadamente.

— Hm? – ela grunhiu.

Ichigo se convenceu de que seu coração não estava só um pouquinho quebrado. Ela estava tão exausta que não tinha nem energia o suficiente para acerta-lo por irrita-la. Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior e sentiu uma sensação familiar adentrando seu estômago.

Como tinha chegado a isso? Apenas algumas discussões e brigas tinham resultado numa guerra envolvendo a Soul Society inteira? Por quanto tempo iria continuar? Como uma sociedade tão grande e poderosa havia simplesmente implodido? Por que ele havia sido o escolhido para a missão de conserta-la? Ele tinha apenas vinte anos de idade. Uma criança quando comparado com todo o resto. Quantos mais teriam que morrer até que tudo fosse resolvido?

Ainda haviam muitas perguntas que tinham que ser respondidas. Ainda assim, apenas uma realmente importava a ele. Ela acabaria perdendo sua vida? E se ele não conseguisse protege-la? E se ele estivesse tão ocupado tentando salvar esse inferno celestial que não conseguisse parar aquela espada traiçoeira, aquela faca cruel ou aquele veneno secreto? Ichigo sentiu algo amedrontador queimar atrás de seus olhos e ele a apertou mais forte contra o peito. Ela gemeu um pouco em protesto mas ele a ignorou. Ele tinha que ter certeza que ela entendia. Ele tinha que ouvir da boca dela.

— Você tem que viver, Rukia – ele disse claramente — você precisa, através de tudo isso, você precisa viver – ele se afastou o suficiente para que ele pudesse ver o rosto dela. Os sonolentos olhos violetas olharam pra ele calorosamente enquanto ele dizia — você precisa viver. Quando isso tudo acabar a gente se casa e seremos felizes. Mas precisamos prometer um pro outro que viveremos.

Ela piscou depois de um momento, um leve sorriso em seu rosto.

— Ichigo – ela sussurou, tirando uma das mãos do shihakushou dele e a levou ao seu rosto. Ela acariciou a bochecha dele e gentilmente esfregou seu dedão abaixo dos olhos dele. — Você está chorando.

— Não estou – ele disse imediatamente, levantando uma mão e esfregando seus olhos, apagando qualquer sinal da sensação que ele tinha experenciado antes. Depois ele pôs suas mãos sobre as dela, aquecendo-as com sua pele —Prometa – ele inspirou; sua voz estava grossa por alguma razão — Você precisa me prometer.

— É uma promessa Ichigo. Eu farei o que puder para ficar viva - Ela sorriu e concordou.

— Não é o suficiente – ele disse asperamente, se aproximando do rosto dela — Você precisa me prometer que você vai sobreviver. Não importa o quê.

O rosto dele deve te-la assustado porque o sorriso dela sumiu num instante. Ele a encarou por alguns momentos até que ela finalmente viu o choque desaparecer. Ela tocou sua bochecha com sua mão mais uma vez e respirou profundamente. Ela olhou diretamente para ele com seus quentes olhos violeta e falou numa voz com nada além de certeza.

— Eu prometo ficar viva, Kurosaki Ichigo, pra que você possa casar comigo.

Ichigo soltou um suspiro que nem tinha percebido que estava segurando. No próximo segundo eles estavam se beijando; inteiros, cheios de siginificado, lindos beijos cheios de expectativas, esperança e amor.

Eles se separaram depois de um momento.

— Dorme – ele disse gentilmente, colocando a cabeça dela abaixo da dele.

Ela concordou e inspirou suavemente.

— Eu te amo Ichigo – ela murmurou antes de seus olhos fecharem e ela sucumbisse a terra dos sonhos.

Ichigo a segurou e retornou o sentimento sussurrado. Ele também fechou os olhos e finalmente se sentiu cair num sono pesado e necessário.

Seus corações batiam no mesmo ritmo, trancando sua promessa mais fortemente com cada batida.

-!!-

Gente, essa fic é emocionante, né?

Aqui está o link da fic original:

http : //www . fanfiction . net/s/4498277/1/I_Promise

é só juntar os espaços!

Me digam o que acharam ok?

Deixem uma Review!


End file.
